lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl:Vor dem Absturz
__NOEDITSECTION__ =Vor dem 19. Jahrhundert= Antike Zeit * Eine Frau kommt zur Insel und wird die Beschützerin des Lichts. * Ein antikes Schiff, welches mit latein-sprechenden Leuten besetzt ist, erleidet Schiffsbruch vor der Insel. Die meisten Leute schaffen es zur Insel. * Am nächsten Tag geht Claudia an einem anderen Teil der Insel an Land, wo sie der mysteriösen Frau begegnet. Claudia bekommt Zwillinge, Jacob und seinen Bruder. Sie wird von der Frau getötet, die die Kinder adoptiert. 13 Jahre später * Die Schiffsbruch-Überlebenden haben eine Siedlung errichtet und leben als Jäger und Sammler. * Jacob und sein Bruder entdecken die Leute, als sie ein Wildschwein jagen. Ihre Mutter zeigt ihnen das Licht und erklärt ihnen ihr Schicksal, es eines Tages zu beschützen. Claudia erscheint ihrem Sohn als Geist und Jacobs Bruder versucht Jacob zu überreden, ihre Mutter zu verlassen und mit zu den anderen Leuten zu gehen, aber er wird von Jacob geschlagen und geht alleine zu den Leuten. 30 Jahre später * Jacobs Bruder errichtet einen Brunnen, in dem er vor hat, ein Rad zu konstruieren, welches es ihm möglich macht, die Insel zu verlassen. Seine Mutter erfährt davon und setzt Jacobs Bruder außer Gefecht. Danach verschüttet sie den Brunnen und brennt das Dorf von der Überlebenden Schiffsbrüchigen nieder. * Sie nimmt Jacob mit zu dem Licht und macht ihn unsterblich, wie sie selbst. Nachdem sein Bruder seine zerstörtes Dorf entdeckt, wird er wütend und tötet seine Mutter. Jacob erwischt ihn dabei und schleppt seinen Bruder zum Licht und wirft ihn hinein. Kurz darauf entwischt das Rauchmonster aus dem Licht. Jacob entdeckt die Leiche seines Bruders und bestattet ihn zusammen mit seiner Mutter in den Höhlen. Spätere Ereignisse *Die Gebäude, wovon nun noch Ruinen übrig sind, wurden gebaut. (Wurde in einem offiziellen Podcast bestätigt) *Der Tempel und der Untergrundkomplex wurden gebaut. *Die Statue wird gebaut. (In einem offiziellen Podcast wurde bestätigt, dass der Bau noch vor der DHARMA Initiative stattfand) *Das Rad wird konstruiert. *Der 14. Zeitsprung führt in die Zeit zwischen 1840 und 1860 in die Vergangenheit der Insel, wo die Statue noch intakt ist. *Der Brunnen an der Orchidee wird gebaut. *Der Leuchtturm wird gebaut. =19. Jahrhundert= 1830 - 1840 *Richard Alpert und Isabella werden geboren. 1845 *Die Black Rock läuft am 22. März 1845 aus dem Hafen von Portsmouth, England aus. 1852 *Das Hauptbuch der Black Rock wird bei den Artefakten eines Piraten auf Île Sainte-Marie, einer Insel in der Nähe Madagaskars, gefunden. 1867 *Isabella, die Frau von Richard Alpert, stirbt. *Richard tötet versehentlich einen Arzt und kommt dafür ins Gefängnis, wird aber von Magnus Hanso als Sklave freigekauft. *Jacob spricht mit dem Mann in Schwarz am Fusse der intakten Statue, während die Black Rock einige Seemeilen von der Insel entfernt entlangsegelt. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt zu Jacob, dass er ihn eines Tages umbringen wird. *Die Black Rock strandet auf der Insel. * Richard, der mit dem Schiff auf der Insel gestrandet ist, wird unsterblich, als Jacob ihm einen Job als Vermittler und die Gabe, nicht mehr zu altern, gibt. 1881 *Laut den Quellen des Lost Experience strandet die Black Rock erst in diesem Jahr auf der Insel. 1894 * DJ Dan behauptet, dass Alvar Hanso in diesem Jahr geboren wird. Er wäre dann 112 Jahre alt. =20. Jahrhundert= 1900 * 21 September – Joop wird geboren. (Lost Experience) Die späten 1920er * Enzo Valenzetti wird auf der Insel Sardinien geboren. (Lost Experience) Die 1930er 1936 *MacCutcheon destilliert den Whisky, den Charles Widmore sich Jahre später vor Desmond gönnt. 1937 *Charles Widmore wird geboren. *Eloise Hawking wird geboren. 1938 * M. David Benson, der Gründer der Apollo Candy Company wird, als Kind von Nils und Elli Benson, geboren. (Lost Experience) Die 1940er *"Moonlight Serenade" (geschrieben 1939) wird von der Radio Station WXR in den 40gern gesendet und wird von Hurleys Radio im Jahr 2004 empfangen. * Während des zweiten Weltkrieges versorgt Alvar Hanso verschiedene Widerstandsbewegungen in Europa mit Munition. * Der Südpazifik ist ein von den Amerikanern und Japanern stark umkämpftes Gebiet. 1940 * 15. Oktober – Emily Annabeth Locke wird geboren. 1941 * Dezember – Nils Benson schließt sich dem U.S. Marine Corps an und wird nach Übersee verschifft, um an den alliierten Kampfhandlungen teilzunehmen. (Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er sich nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor am 7. Dezember wie viele andere auch als Freiwilliger gemeldet hat.) (Lost Experience) 1944 * 6.Juni – D-Day: Die Alliierten erobern die Strände der Normandie und beginnen, Frankreich zurück zu erobern. Nils Christer Benson stirbt beim Einmarsch am Strand von Omaha. (Lost Experience) 1947/1948 * Bernard Nadler wird geboren. („S.O.S.“) 1949 * Isaac von Uluru wird geboren. („S.O.S.“) Die 1950er 1950-1954 *Rose Henderson wird geboren. 1954 *''Zwischen September und Dezember'' - September 1954 erreichen Soldaten der U.S. Armee die Insel, um einen Test mit einer Wasserstoffbombe mit dem Namen Jughead vorzubereiten. *Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monaten töten die Anderen unter der Führung von Richard Alpert die Soldaten und übernehmen ihr Lager. *Einen Monat später führt der 4. Zeitsprung die Überlebenden ins Jahr 1954. 1956 * 30. Mai – John Locke wird als Sohn von Anthony Cooper und Emily Annabeth Locke geboren. 1957 * 30. Juni - Helen Norwood wird geboren. Die 1960er 1961/62 *John Locke wird im Alter von 5 Jahren von Richard Alpert besucht. Er behaupted von einer Schule für spezielle Kinder zu kommen und will John testen. Nach dem Test sagt er John, dass er nicht bereit ist und geht wieder. 1962 * Die Apollo Candy Company wird in San Fransisco von M. David Benson gegründet, der erste Verkauf ging an J. Pickersweet Five and Dime. (Lost Experience) * 16.Oktober – Die Kuba-Krise beginnt und bringt die Welt an den Rand eines Atomkrieges. Während des Sri Lanka Video, bemerkt Alvar Hanso, dass 1962 einen Wendepunkt in der Entwicklung der Welt darstellt und dass von da an die Vereinten Nationen begannen in mathematische Formeln zu investieren, um einen von Menschenhand geschaffenen Untergang zu verhindern. (Lost Experience) 1964 * M. David Benson perfektioniert sein Rezept für seine erschwinglichen, aber dennoch äußerst köstlichen Apollo Candy Riegel, und beginnt sie stadtweit zu vertreiben. (Lost Experience) *''19. Dezember'' - Emily Linus bekommt die Wehen während sie mit ihrem Mann Roger Linus 32 Meilen vor Portland ist. Horace und Olivia Goodspeed kommen vorbei und helfen ihnen bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes. Emily stirbt bei der Geburt von Benjamin Linus. 1967 * Jack Shephard wird als Sohn von Christian und Margo Shephard geboren. * Libby wird geboren. * Alvar Hanso spricht vor dem UN Sicherheitsrat. (Lost Experience) 1968 * Sayid Jarrah wird geboren. (Er war 23, als er in den Golfkrieg zog.) * Eko wird geboren. * Der Neuling “Apollo Candy Company” erobert den Weltmarkt. (Lost Experience) 1969 * James Ford wird geboren. (Er erzählt Ben im Jahr 2004, dass er 35 ist.) Die 1970er * Die Apollo Candy Company steckt in der Klemme, doch aufgrund der erheblichen finanziellen Investition von Alvar Hanso, dem Gründer der Hanso Foundation, kann die Firma vor dem Bankrott bewahrt werden. Allerdings dient die Firma von da an als privater Schokoladen-Lieferant für die Hanso Foundation und deren Tochtergesellschaften. *Die DHARMA Initiative wird gegründet (so heißt es im Schwan Orientierungsfilm). 1970/71 *Die ersten Leute der DHARMA Initiative erreichen die Insel und fangen an, ihre Stationen zu errichten. 1971 *Radzinsky beginnt mit dem Der Schwan Projekt. *Sam Thomas wird geboren. *Charlotte Lewis wird auf der Insel geboren. 1973 *''Frühling'' - Der 16 Jahre alte John wird von seinem Mitschülern im Spint eingesperrt. Sein Lehrer teilt ihm mit, dass Richard bei ein Ferienlager von Mittelos Bioscience mitmachen kann, was John ablehnt. *''15. August'' - Die DHARMA Initiative und die Anderen unterzeichnen den Waffenstillstand. *''19. Dezember'' - Annie schenkt Ben zwei Puppen aus Holz zu Geburtstag. *Ben sieht seine Mutter Emily auf der anderen Seite vom Sonarzaun. *Ben trifft Richard Alpert im Dschungel. 1974 *Der Letzte Zeitsprung versetzt Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel und Miles in die Zeit der DHARMA Initiative, nachdem Locke das Rad bedient. Sie bleiben für drei Jahre bei der DHARMA Initiative. *''27 November'' - Jin-Soo Kwon wird von einer älteren Frau, die eine Prostituierte zu sein scheint, geboren. Sie gibt das Kind zu Mr. Kwon, welcher nicht einmal sicher weiß, ob er sein biologischer Vater ist. Er erzählt Jin, dass seine Mutter gestorben sei. 1975 *Ana-Lucia Cortez wird von Teresa Cortez geboren. *Das Sri Lanka Video mit Alvar Hanso wird gemacht. (Lost Experience) 1976 *Charlie Pace wird von Megan Pace geboren. 1977 * Der echte Sawyer betrügt James Fords Eltern, woraufhin James' Vater seine Frau und sich selbst tötet. Darum schreibt James einen Brief an den echten Sawyer (Er ist 8 als seine Eltern sterben). * Kate Austen wird geboren. * Hugo Reyes wird als Sohn von David and Carmen Reyes geboren. *''April'' - Miles Straume wird von Lara Chang und Pierre Chang auf der Insel geboren. *''Juli'' (siehe auch Nach der Rückkehr/Juli 1977) *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin und Miles arbeiten bei der DHARMA Initiative. *Ethan Rom wird von Amy und Horace Goodspeed geboren. *Jack, Kate, Hurley und Sayid erreichen, nachdem sie im Jahr 2007 aus dem Ajira Flug verschwunden sind, die Insel im Jahr 1977. *Die Schwan-Station wird gebaut. (Extra DVD der zweiten Staffel) *"Der Vorfall" ereignet sich kurz nach dem Beginn des Baus der Schwan-Station. Die 1980er * Mikhail Bakunin wird während der sowjetischen Besetzung, die vom Dezember 1979 bis zum Februar 1989 andauerte, in Afghanistan stationiert. Dort lernt er die medizinische Grundlagen zum Verarzten von Verletzten. 1980 * Die Orientierungsvideos für die Schwan-Station und die Perlen-Station werden produziert. * 20. März - Sun wird geboren. 1981 * 10.??. - Boone Carlyle wird von Sabrina Carlyle geboren. * 27.10. - Claire Littleton wird als Tochter von Christian Shephard und Carole Littleton geboren. * 07.12. – Eine Delegation der H.G. (Hanso Group) inspiziert die Schwan-Station. (Steht auf der Brandschutztür). 1983 * Shannon Rutherford wird als Tochter von Adam Rutherford geboren. 1984 * 28.10. – "Verdächtiges Stilllegungs"-Datum (Steht auf der Brandschutztür). * 25.12. – Liam Pace erhält einen Voltron zu Weihnachten. Charlie Pace bekommt ein Piano. 1985 * AH/MDG Zwischenfall - Steht auf der Brandschutztür. 1987 * Hanso Foundation beendet die Finanzierung der DHARMA Initiative, laut einem Interview mit Hugh McIntyre. Inwiefern das wahr ist, ist unbekannt. * David Reyes verlässt seine Familie. 1988 *Sam Toomey und Leonard Simms hören die Zahlen während ihrer Stationierung im Süd Pazifik. *Danielle Rousseau und ihr Team aus Wissenschaftlern laufen vor der Insel auf Grund, nachdem sie der Herkunft des Funksignals nachgehen wollten. *Danielle wird in der Nähe der Black Rock von etwas gefangen, was angeblich ihre Crew getötet hat. *Danielle ersetzt das Signal der Zahlen mit einer sich wiederholenden Nachricht auf Französisch. * Alle Mitglieder ihrer Crew werden von Danielle getötet. *Alexandra Rousseau wird geboren und von den Anderen eine Woche später entführt. * Theresa, Boones Nanny, stirbt durch einen “unglücklichen” Unfall. * Im Alter von 19 Jahren, nimmt James Ford den Namen "Sawyer" an und betrügt eine Frau und ihren Mann um $6.000. 1989 * Desmond beginnt Ruth zu treffen. * 15.08 – Kate und Tom Brennan vergraben die Zeitkapsel. Die 1990er 1991 *Sayid wird irgendwann 91 im Golfkrieg gefangen genommen. 1992 * Mai – John Lockes Mutter wird in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingeliefert. * Sabrina Carlyle und Adam Rutherford heiraten, was Shannon und Boone zu Stiefgeschwistern macht. 1993 * Mikhail Bakunin behauptet, in diesem Jahr auf die Insel gekommen zu sein. * Wenn Mikhail Bakunin Augenzeuge des Aufstandes der Anderen war, dann hat er sich in oder nach diesem Jahr ereignet. 1994 * 28.08. – Walter Lloyd wird geboren. 1995 * Die Celtics gewinnen beim Scottish Cup. * Eine Woche vor der Heirat von Ruth und Desmond betrinkt er sich und wird in einer Seitenstraße von Bruder Campbell gefunden. Desmond schließt sich dem Kloster an. * Nachdem er aus dem Kloster “herausgeschmissen” wurde, trifft Desmond Penelope Widmore. 1996 * Michael Dawson findet heraus, dass Susan Lloyd einen anderen Mann hat. Kurz darauf wird er von einem Auto angefahren und während er im Krankenhaus ist, wird erzählt Susan ihm, dass Brian Porter Walt adoptieren will. . Anfangs will Michael gerichtlich vorgehen, sagt dann aber “Lebe Wohl” zu Walt. * Locke schließt sich einer Farmer Kommune an und nimmt den Anhalter Eddie mit. * Desmond macht Penny einen Heiratsantrag und versucht, bei Charles Widmore einen Job zu bekommen. * Während seiner Zeit beim Militär, erfährt Desmond Zeitreisen in die Zukunft, bis zum 24. Dezember 2004, wo er auf der Kahana ist. Er sucht Daniel Faraday auf, der im Jahr 1996 Professor am Queens College Oxford war. * Charles Widmore ersteigert das Hauptbuch der Black Rock. Danach gibt er Desmond Penelopes Adresse. * Desmond geht zu Pennys neuem Haus, und fragt sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer, damit er sie am 24. Dezember 2004 anrufen kann. Penny geht darauf ein. 1997 * Sayid hilft Noor Abed Jazeem (aka Nadia) ihrer Hinrichtung zu entkommen. Er hofft, sie in Amerika wieder zu sehen. 1999 * 04.04. - Desmond hat seine Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen und wird unehrenhaft aus dem Militär entlassen. Er wird sofort von Charles Widmore aufgefordert, abzuhauen und Penelope Widmore einfach zu vergessen. =21. Jahrhundert= 2000-2003 2000 * Sam Toomey stirbt 12 Jahre nachdem er die Zahlen im Hörposten gehört hatte. * Locke lebt in Tustin, leidet an Depressionen und verliert nachdem er nicht mehr an einer Therapie teilnehmen will auch noch die staatlichen Zuschüße. Er lernt Peter Talbot kennen, der ihm erzählt, dass sein Vater Anthony Cooper dabei ist, Mrs. Talbot zu heiraten. Kurze Zeit später wird Peter getötet und als Locke Cooper zwingen will, seine Betrügereien sein zu lassen, wird er von seinem eigenen Vater durch ein Fenster im 8ten Stock gestoßen. Cooper flieht nach Mexiko. * Libbys Ehemann David stirbt. * 15.08. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in London auf. (Lost Experience) * 11.09. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf. (Lost Experience) * Sun und Jin heiraten. Zwei Monate später kauft Jin in Auftrag von Mr. Paik einen Panda für den Enkel eines chinesischen Ministers. 2001 * Desmond trifft Libby in einem Coffeeshop in den USA (Los Angeles?). Sie leiht ihm ihr Segelboot. * Adam Rutherford wird getötet und Sarah wird bei einem Autounfall verletzt. * Penelope trifft Desmond im Stadion. * Jack trifft Desmond im Stadion. * Jack findet heraus, dass Sarah gehen kann. * Desmond tritt beim Wettrennen um die Welt mit Libbys Segelboot an. * Desmond strandet auf der Insel und beginnt zusammen mit Kelvin Joe Inman den Knopf zu drücken. * Kate tötet Wayne Janssen und beginnt ihr Leben als Flüchtling vor dem Gesetz. * Megan, Tochter von Charlies Bruder Liam, wird geboren. * 01.01. – Alvar Hanso tritt erneut öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf.(Lost Experience) * 23.02. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Paris auf. (Lost Experience) * Juni - Sabine wird schwanger. * 07.07. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Genf auf. (Lost Experience) * 05.09 – Juliet trifft auf der Insel ein. * 18.09. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Rom auf. (Lost Experience) * 31.12. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf. Dies ist sein letzter Auftritt vor seiner Inhaftierung durch Thomas Mittelwerk. (Lost Experience) 2002 * Kate sucht ihr Mutter Diane in Iowa, wobei sie Cassidy, die von Sawyer schwanger ist, trifft. Beide versuchen, Edward Mars aus dem Weg zu gehen. * Nachdem Cassidy Clementine zur Welt gebracht hat, besucht sie Sawyer im Gefängnis. * Mai - Sabine stirbt. Juliet fragt Ben, ob er sie nicht gehen lassen kann, aber schließlich willigt sie ein zu bleiben, wenn Jacob Rachel vom Krebs heilt. 2003 * Zwei Jahre nach ihrem Autounfall heiratet Sarah Jack. * Charlie trifft sich mit Lucy Heatherton und ihrem Vater Francis Heatherton, was ihm einen respektablen Job verschaffen soll. * Ray Mullen sagt, dass in diesem Jahr seine Frau gestorben ist, als Kate auf seiner Farm ankommt. Demnach ist sie im letzten Viertel des vergangenen Jahres gestorben, vermutlich im Oktober. -- 2004 * Die eingeweckten Birnen in Ray Mullens Vorratskammer, wo Kate ihren Lohn versteckt, sind mit den Jahren 2003 und 2004 versehen. * Kelvin beginnt mit den Reparaturen am Segelboot, während er Desmond allein lässt. Februar 2004 * Claire erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie besucht Richard Malkin mit ihrer Freundin Rachel, welcher keine Session mit ihr durchführen möchte, nachdem er etwas Verschwommenes, Dunkles gesehen hat. April 2004 * Thomas verläßt Claire. Claire besteht darauf, eine Sitzung bei Malkin zu haben, welcher letztendlich nachgibt und ihr sagt, dass sie ihr Baby auf alle Fälle selbst erziehen muss, oder es würde in großer Gefahr sein. * Mr. Ekos Pass auf Oduduwa Ulu wird am 16.April ausgestellt. Juni 2004 * Der Monat, in dem Kate wahrscheinlich auf Ray Mullens Farm ankommt. * Der ungefähre Monat in dem Bernard Rose einen Heiratsantrag macht. („S.O.S.“) Juli 2004 *Jack sieht seinen Vater Christian Shephard betrunken eine Patientin operieren. * Ben erzählt Sayid, dass er die Insel zu dieser Zeit mit dem Ballon erreicht habe. Später wird der echte Henry Gale gefunden. August 2004 * Sayid macht einen Deal mit dem CIA: Wenn er dafür sorgt, dass sein Freund Essam in Haft genommen werden kann, bekommt er den Aufenthaltsort von Nadia. September 2004 Anfang September *Sun Kwon erarbeitet einen Plan, ihre Familie zu verlassen. *Walts Mutter Susan stirbt. Michael fliegt nach Australien, um seinen Sohn abzuholen. Mitte September * Locke kann am Walkabout nicht teilnehmen. * Shannon versucht Boone zu betrügen, wird aber selbst hereingelegt. * Ana-Lucia wird von Christian als Bodyguard angeheuert. Sie reisen nach Sydney. Ihre Wege trennen sich vor einer Cocktailbar. * Sawyer trifft Christian in eben dieser Cocktailbar in Sydney. * Christian stirbt an einem durch Alkohol verursachten Herzinfarkt. * Jacks Mutter bittet ihn nach Sydney zu fliegen, um seinen Vater nach Hause zu bringen. 16.09. *Gary Troup wird von Laird Granger zum Buch Bad Twin interviewt. (Lost Experience) 19.09. * Boone meldet Shannons beleidigenden Freund der Polizei von Sydney, während Sawyer ebenfalls dort ist. * Nikki und Paulo töten Howard L. Zukerman, indem sie sein Essen vergiften. Sie stehlen ihm Diamanten im Wert von $8.000.000. 20.09. * Kate versucht, Ray Mullens Farm über Nacht zu verlassen, wird aber von ihm überzeugt, noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben. * Ben erfährt, dass er einen Tumor hat. 21.09. * Kate verlässt mit Ray Mullen die Farm, in dem Glauben zum nächsten Bahnhof zu fahren, doch wird sie von Edward Mars verhaftet. * Richard Malkin gibt Claire ein Ticket für den Flug 815, nachdem sie sich entschieden hat, das Baby nicht zur Adoption freizugeben. * Kurz nachdem Essam Tasir sich entschlossen hat, mit den Vorbereitungen für den Bombenanschlag weiter zu machen, werden er und Sayid vom CIA gestellt, woraufhin Essam sich erschießt. Sayid entschließt sich, einen Tag später zu fliegen. * Charlie besucht seinen Bruder Liam, nur um herauszufinden, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist; er hat jetzt eine Familie. * Laut Juliet hat Sawyer eine Nacht bevor er das Flugzeug bestiegen hat einen Mann erschossen, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um Frank Duckett handelt. 22.09. * Als sich Charlie für seinen Flug vorbereitet, kämpft er mit Lily wegen des Heroins. * Sawyer wird zur Polizeistation von Sydney gebracht, wo er ausgewiesen wird. * Nachdem Hurley bemerkt, dass er verschlafen hat, beginnt für ihn ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit zum Flughafen. * Auf dem Flughafen findet Charlotte Malkin Mr. Eko und überbringt ihm eine Nachricht von seinem Bruder Yemi. * Nikki und Paulo stoßen im Flughafenrestaurant auf ihren Erfolg an. Sie werden von Boone und Shannon unterbrochen. * 14:55 (Sydney Zeit, 04:55 GMT) - Oceanic Flug 815 startet. * 11:00 GMT – Sie verlieren den Funkkontakt und versuchen umzukehren und zu den Fidschis zu gelangen. * Nachdem Kelvin die Schwan-Station verlassen hat, folgt Desmond ihm heimlich in eine Bucht, wo er sein Segelboot wiederfindet. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Kelvin muss Desmond feststellen, dass er ihn aus Versehen getötet hat. Er schnappt sich die Notschlüssel zum Sicherungssystem und rennt zurück zur Station. Er schafft es erst mit Verspätung die Zahlen einzugeben, was den ersten Systemausfall zur Folge hat. * 13:00 GMT – Acht Stunden nach dem Start bricht das Flugzeug über der Insel auseinander. * Während Juliet das Buch-Club-Treffen abhält, erschüttern die Baracken und kurze Zeit darauf können die Anderen mit ansehen, wie das Flugzeug abstürzt. :Für genauere Informationen zu dem Absturz siehe: Luft-Bruch von Flug 815. Verschiedenes Die folgenden Aussagen sind auf Grundlage von Erscheinungsdaten und ähnlichem gemacht worden. Dabei sind auch Widersprüche vorhanden. * Der erste U-matic wurde 1969 hergestellt. *"Make Your Own Kind of Music" wurde 1971 veröffentlicht. *Apple II, das Modell des Computers in der Schwan-Station, wurde hauptsächlich zwischen 1977 und 1980 verkauft. * Der Drucker in der Perlen-Station kam 1985 auf den Markt. * Das Ultraschallgerät in der Stab-Station ist 1992 auf den Markt gekommen. * Hurley kaufte sich mit seinem Lottogewinn einen Hummer H2. Der erste H2 wurde im Jahr 2002 verkauft. * Lockes Vater fährt in einen silbernen 1991-1999er W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse. * Ein Oceanic Airlines Gepäckanhänger ist in Danielle Rousseaus Bunker zu finden: J/SHEPHARD 09SEPT21 / 4815162342 * Sawyer verkauft Juwelen von einem 1999-2004 Ford Mustang aus. Gordy fährt einen 2000-2005er W220 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse in . * Dr. Je-Guy Kim fährt genauso einen 2000-2005er W220 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse in . * Findet Nemo, der Film an den sich Shannon erinnert, wurde am 13.09.03 in Frankreich zum ersten Mal im Kino gezeigt. en:Timeline:Pre-crash es:Cronología:Pre-accidente fr:Chronologie antérieure au crash it:Cronologia:Prima dello schianto pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Przed katastrofą pt:Cronologia:Pré-Queda ru:Перед крушением Z2